New Life: Same Curse
by LucarioXZoroark
Summary: A graduate student is tire of his human life being nothing but misfortune. On his graduation his life comes close to the end before transported into the Pokemon world. Now in the form of a Riolu he travels the Pokemon world in search of why he is there, and how he got there while trying to have the life he never had.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I got this from one of the stories I am reading to make things clear; this is for "speaking", 'thoughts', and [telepathy], hope you don't mind, Eeveelutionary, specially since I didn't ask first. Sorry. And this is also my first story.

New Life: Same Curse

Chapter 1- Blake, My Curse and My Death  
(Prologue)

I have always been a misfortune child. Some say that the devil is in my shadows. But one who truly knows me told me once ,"you, my friend, are the devil who just won't leave me alone". My name is Blake and my life is a living hell till i met that friend, but my curse ruins those I love.  
I am the second child in my family who always got bullied by my older brother resulting in constant fights everyday. My parents are hard working people that push our educations so we could have a better future. Unfortunately I am the nerdy one, meaning everyday I got in trouble whenever we fought even though they knew my brother always started it I who got scolded all because "I know better", "cause he doesn't listen", cause they never loved me. When my younger brother an sisters were born I was the one that took care of them and did most of the cleaning while my older brother hanged out with his friends. You may ask why didn't I go out with my friends as well? Simple, I didn't have any friends. At school everyone ignored me. They thought I was creepy and weird cause I was always silent in class all on my own. Never talked to unless ask for materials or answers. No one even knew my name. Plus my parents never let me go out on my own till I was 14 years old. I would say its because I was sick almost everyday, but the thing is they never knew that cause they didn't believe me nor paid attention to me. It was always my older brother they heard and talked to.

One day before 7th grade started I was left alone at home. I already knew I had mental problems but on that day I saw shadows following in the dark. Shadows of creatures with long pointy fingers, long hair, horns and spikes in various parts of their body watching me, stalking me. I couldn't live in hell no more. I punch a window shattering the glass and grabbed the biggest glass shard I could. I laid against the door with the shard in my hand pointing towards my guts. But once the glass touch my skin I began to cry. All I wanted was a friend to call my own. To make me forget the pain of being alone in Hell. So I closed my eyes letting my tears run down and made a prayer to meet a special someone to call my friend or die before suffering more.

School soon began and everything was the same for the next few days. I had given up in life and plan to kill myself that day when my family was asleep. But thats when I met him. He whom became dear to me and for the first time in my life I was happy for I had met my friend. I spend everyday that I could with him in the good and in the bad times. Unfortunately my curse started ruining his life. He became ill of an incurable disease. I was to blame though I did nothing, but I knew it was cause he was around me, the cursed one. He was so healthy till I started hanging out with. Soon after every now and then he would get sick sometimes for a whole week. I even manage to get him in trouble with his parents a couple of times. I never meant to get him in trouble, but still he didn't really mind. His parents just talk to him about it and that be it unlike my parents who hardly talk at all or listen. After all of that we were still friends and soon he became like the older brother I always wanted, someone I admire. The years went by and our high school year came to an end, its graduation best day of my life by far. No more school to deal with and soon I could move out and not have to worry about my family's problems and be with the person I cared for most in the world, my only friend, the only one that truly knew me. But my life has a way of making the most important day in my life into the worse hell imaginable. The ceremony soon ended and we both left with our own families to celebrate the occasion. We kept texting each other till I read that he was moving on with his life and that this was goodbye. My heart suddenly stop. I kept reading the message over and over again wishing that I was seeing things like I normally tend to do. I implore him that we could still be friends, but his response was that I was annoying. That he always hated me. All I ever did was ruin his life and he has been trying to get rid of me for years. I lost it all. I couldn't absorb what was going on, but it was too late. He was long here I stand in the corner of my room. With my graduation clothes on and my gold rope signifying that I graduated as one of the top 5% of my class, and a knife against my throat. I closed my eyes and began to cry. And one last time I prayed. "May my death be certain, swift, and painless. May I go on to a place without Hell. May I be forgotten from this world which I don't belong. May I finally be free from my curse". With that I press the knife against my throat with all my force and collapse on the floor. Everything faded out into darkness. I felt no pain. Nothing. It felt like I was in the abyss just floating around. Then from the distance I could see a light. It kept getting brighter...no closer. It was the tunnel of light for the afterlife. I can feel its warmth, so calm and relaxing. As soon as I enter I could feel the light engulf my body, but then my body began to hurt. My body fell flat on...the floor? I couldn't see anything. All i heard were my bones braking and popping out of place rearranging themselves in no human way. My ears got pull straight up above my head losing all my hearing. My nose stretching outwards as my teeth fell out being replace by new sharper ones. My fingers were compress into three smaller fatter ones and something growing from the back of my palms cutting through my skin. The blood flowing down my misshaped hands. My blood was boiling from pain. I could no longer fill my body as it continued to change. My mind enter shock mode and shut down. 'So much...for no...pain' I don't know how much time has pass since I died. My body seems to have stop changing. I still can't move but dam does it hurt like a bitch to breath. I feel movement.  
"Hurry u...critical condition...begin... at once..."  
That voice I don't recognize. My vision is a blur, all I can make out is the passing of small light. I closed my eyes once more. Once I opened them again I had stop moving. Everything was quiet except for a beeping sound. The light above is dim and I can see a machine next to me with wires towards me. I still couldn't move. I just lay there looking at the light as it flick on and off.  
'Am I in a hospital? Am I still alive?... My curse is so great even death won't come near me... Ha ha ha'  
Once again I drifted off to sleep. This time I awoke to that voice from before. There she was standing. A nurse in a white outfit with a cross on her hat and long pink hair that curls into a loop on each side. Next to her was a boy probably no more than 14 years old. He was wearing blue jeans with a light green shirt, and short spiky blond hair. Not the person I expected but I guess my family couldn't bother to show up.  
Nurse Joy- "Oh look. He is waking up. How are you feeling? You have been in a coma for over two weeks now, so try to take things slowly ok."  
I began to question them about the state I was found, but they just stared at me with a confused look on their face.

Jimmy- "I thought Riolu and Lucario could communicate telepathy via aura."  
Nurse Joy- "Well he is still a Riolu. He probably hasn't learn how to yet. Give him time to recover for now."  
I didn't even notice when they left as I began to freak out in my mind.  
'Riolu?! What? No, this can't be happening. This is just a figment of my imagination, I am crazy after all, right? Yeah thats right. This is just all a bad dream. There is no way this is the afterlife.'  
I began to pinch my arm but it was futile with my new stubby fingers. I couldn't grip anything in my hand... paw...whatever it is. So instead I began to rub my chest to call myself down a bit. 'I just needed to let this weird dream pass. Perhaps I am in a coma and this is just one crazy dream i'm having'. As I continue to rub my chest, I felt something in my throat. I slowly pass my hand...paw over my throat feeling every little detail. There was a thin line across my neck where I had press the knife into my throat. Yet that cut wasn't deep at all, it was hardly even a scratch. 'This can't be real.' I manage to slowly look towards the window and the outside world. There they were, Pokemon from various species hanging out along their trainers in what I assume to be the patio of the hospital. I recognize a few of the Pokemon as vulpix, squirtle, shroom, pichu, and even a sudowoodo. Can't remember if that thing was grass or ground type, perhaps rock even. 'Wait! If I am a Riolu than does that mean that kid that was in here captured me?... Well I ain't no one's pet. I just need to break out as soon as I heal'. I started moving my body slowly at first trying to get the hang of it. Surprisingly it feels like my usual body except for a few things that I am unable to do now and the pain that surges when I try to move too much. Soon though I will be able to break out. Till then I just laid there till I drifted off to sleep.

Note: I have a really crappy memory when it comes to certain things therefor I don't remember much about Pokemon other than what I have read so far so if I get something wrong do let me know so I can fix it. However some thing I am going to change on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2- Blake Reborn

Note- I apologize for taking so long. I'm fairly new to this website, so I didn't know how to upload the new chapters.

Chapter 2- Blake: Reborn

It's been a month now since I have been here so thats to say I'm not in a coma. This is real. I have finally heal completely and I have been inform that I will be check out tomorrow. For the past two weeks they have been doing different test and I just found out I am one month old today according to nurse Joy. Thats not possible for I am 18 years old when I killed myself. This is too much to take in at once for now I just need to find a way to escape before tomorrow. All this is giving me a headache. If only I had some Advil with me.

Its the middle of the day now without a single idea in my head. This is so frustrating. I am not about to just wait in here to become someone's pet. Suddenly somebody knock on the door which was very strange, normally they just walk in here. "Umm..come in". I don't know why I bother talking if they can't even understand me. Then a Chansey walk in wearing just a nurse hat. 'Weirdo, why even bother putting anything on at all'.

Chansey- "Please follow me."

I got of the bed but as soon as i put weight on my legs they began to wobble till I fell on my hands. The Chansey walk up to me and help me get up. She kept holding my hand to keep me stable causing me to blush a little. This was so embarrassing. She began leading me through the hallways while still holding my right hand, and using the other to hold on to the wall next to me. "Umm.. Thanks for helping me."

Chansey- "your welcome. Now we are almost there."

I was a little startle that she responded right away. I got used to all the humans giving me strange looks and guessing what I was trying to say. I guess it showed when I spoke again. "Wait! You can understand me?"

She just look at me for a second before laughing a bit to herself.

Chansey- "And why wouldn't I be able to understand you? Your a silly little Riolu."

"Well all the humans kept giving me strange looks whenever I spoke, so I just assume no one could understand me. I was starting to think that I wasn't even speaking at all but just making strange noises...and don't call me little. I am 18 years old for your information and my name is Blake."

She stop in front of some doors and stare at me for a while which was kinda creepy. Creepier thing she then started to sniff me. I would have started running, but at the moment I couldn't even stand up by myself.

Chansey- "Well you smell like a newborn to me. Strange that you don't have any Pokemon scents. All I smell is human coming from you. Were you raise by humans since you hatched?"Oh great, here comes another headache. I don't even know how to answer that questions. If I told her I was a human that killed himself she will think i'm nuts which I am sometimes, and she might just send me to those places were they keep crazy people. Wait do they have those for Pokemon as well? Ah what does it matter. I just want to get away from here. Then came a few taps on my head distracting me from my thoughts.

Chansey- "Helloooo. Is anyone in there?"

I had completely forgotten that she was still with me. "Um sorry about that. I was thinking and completely forgot my surroundings." She just looked at me with concern before turning around and opening the door.

Chansey- "Look. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can tell there is a lot going on in your mind. Maybe a little walk will help you clear your mind, what do you say?."

I instinctively look behind her and there it was. The patio where all the Pokemon were with their trainers, but it was completely empty today besides us two. If I could out run her I am home free. I let go of her hand and began running straight ahead. I didn't make it more than a few feet before my legs gave way and I collapse on the ground. Chansey just walk up to me slowly while laughing her heart out.

Chansey- "My oh my, aren't you excited to be outside? Hehe... You should really take it easy. Try walking a bit first. Your body hasn't walk since your accident, so your bones are pretty weak right now."

She was totally oblivious to me trying to run away, but at least she won't stop me from doing it. I slowly got up and started walking while wobbling here and there still going forward. Though she said I was in an accident. I wonder what the heck that was all about. "Umm...what accident? What exactly happened to me?"

Chansey- "No one knows. Jimmy found you unconscious and barely breathing. He ran here with you in his arms screaming for help. The thing is there are no Lucarios here and your so young its a mystery how you got here. Not to mention your wounds, if we can even call them that. You weren't exactly injured, but your body had gone through tremendous stress and your mind was in shock."

I kept walking as she said all this while staying alongside me. I knew why i was in that state at least, but not why I was here. Maybe if I go back to where I was found I may find something. "Chansey do you know where Jimmy found me? Maybe if I go back I will remember what happened."

Chansey- "Only he knows. We were busy trying to keep you alive. You can ask him tomorrow...if he doesn't try to catch you."That really piss me off. I was used by my family my whole human life I am not about to do the same with this one. No human can be trusted. Still, I couldn't help but feel happy inside. I am still free.

"Chansey, why would he want me? I can hardly walk on my own."

Chansey- "That may be so but finding a Riolu is rare even in areas where they gather. No good trainer will miss an opportunity like this one. Furthermore those test that have been done on you show that you're not an ordinary Riolu. There is something unique about you, but we can't figure out what."

'Maybe it's because I WAS A HUMAN MORONS!' How I wanted to shout that at them. Well I will have to risk being captured if I am to find why I am here, or at least how I got here. I swear life doesn't give me a break. I didn't even notice when we had turn back towards the hospital, but it doesn't matter anymore. I doubt I could escape. After a few hours of walking around, she took me back to my room where she kept me company for a while longer. I couldn't sit still so instead I pace back and forth in the room as she watched me attentively. It didn't bother me, I was more worried about the fight that may or may not occur tomorrow. I don't know how to fight nor do I even know what moves I have...but maybe someone here does. I turn to face Chansey who was just standing there patiently. "Chansey, you wouldn't happen to know what moves I have, do you?"

She just stood there dumbfounded for a second before answering me.

Chansey- "Funny thing you should ask. We were wondering the same thing."

That puzzled me. I was expecting an answer not...that. I am a Pokemon now, so I should know something right?... "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me?" Panic filling my voice.

Chansey- "How can I say this?... Well, our data shows that you're at level 1 which is normal since you barely hatch." ('I didn't hatch, but whatever'.) "The weird thing is a newborn should already know one move at least, but you don't have a single move."

'I'm dead'. I sigh as hopelessness fill my heart. All I can do is hope that he doesn't try to catch me. "Well thanks for the heads up." My disappointment sounding in my voice.

Chansey- "Don't worry. He is not a bad trainer. He cares a lot for his pokemon and pokemon in general. He did save your life after all."

'Yeah, to capture me.' My headache return. There are so many things in my mind. I just sat on the bed to relax a bit. The sun's setting down for the day already. I just look at Chansey trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. It started getting awkward, so it would be best to end it. "Well...it was nice talking to someone that could understand me for once. However I think tomorrow is going to be a long day for me, so it be best if I go get some sleep early. Thanks for everything."

Chansey- "It was my pleasure. I will see what I can do to help you."

With that she left me alone. 'Maybe this world is better. At least Pokemon are more caring than humans will ever be.' I laid down in the bed, but I just couldn't sleep. My family kept coming into my mind. Even in another world they won't leave me alone. 'I bet they are all happy right now, dancing on my grave.' After all they all wanted me gone. My parents kept sending me to each other not wanting to deal with me, my older brother already living his life, and my younger ones always wanted me dead' Tears began to fall from my eyes, but we're quickly absorb by my fur. I missed them, but knew not why. All this time I hated them. 'No, I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I still hate them..., but I miss them.'


	3. Chapter 3- My Other Self

Chapter 3- My Other Self

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I said as I enter the house. I walked over to the kitchen where she was cooking. Her face was serious meaning that I am in trouble again. I just stood there waiting her to chew me out as usual. She just looked at me with those burning eyes that made me wish for the ground to just swallow me up just then and there. Even though she was almost a feet smaller than me I could never stand up against her when she was mad. She was one of those lucky Mexicans that were gifted with their light skin complexion making her appear part white which to me is scarier.

Mom- "I thought I told you to clean the place before you went out to hang with your friends. I had to clean it all myself and I have people coming over in an hour, and I still need to finish cooking and get clean."

Normally I just stay quiet till she finishes, but every now and then I didn't think. I let some of my stress out. "I did clean before I left, they are the ones always making a mess", pointing towards my younger brother and sisters running around the place. But as usual she just ignored what I said.

"They are still kids. That is why you're suppose to stay and watch over them instead of going out all the time."

Those words always made my blood boil without exception. The anger showing in my tone. "Kids? I was six years old when one of them was born and ever since I have been babysitting them. They are older than I was back then. They should be old enough to take care of themselves and clean up their own mess." She stop cooking and looked at me just as angry as I was.

Mom- "If you don't like it here then you're welcome to pack up your things and go live with your father. I'm not gonna keep up with a 'good for nothing', see if he even wants you!"

All my anger was replaced by sadness and depression. I just walk over to my room, and laid down on my bed crying myself to sleep.

I felt someone shaking me softly. I open my eyes but it was all a blur. There was a figure standing over me, couldn't tell who though. "Mom?" I rubbed the tears from my eyes, focusing my view. I hated when people I didn't trust saw me crying, which is to say I hated when anyone saw me crying. I open my eyes to see Chansey standing next to me with a sly smile on her face.

Chansey- "Sure. I can be your mother if you want."

"What?! No. I just… I just had a weird dream that's all. I forgot that I was here." 'In the Pokemon world.' I climb down from the bed. I wasn't sure what to feel. Happy that my family is gone. Sad that I'm no longer with them. Chansey clear her throat to get my attention.

Chansey- "Well, shall we go? Nurse Joy and Jimmy are waiting for us outside."

I nodded my agreement as we left my room. And for the first time since I got here I felt utterly lost and confuse. I know nothing of this world. Where will I go? What is my purpose?

We walk through the same corridors as yesterday towards the patio. This time though I could walk on my own two feet. She stop me in front of the doors. Concern in her face.

Chansey- "Get ready for a fight. I will try to get Nurse Joy to help you out. Till then, do try to hold on."

I had forgotten about the fight. The Irony, escape a life of enslavement to get drag into another one. "Do hurry. I don't think I will last long." And with that, we walk through the doors into the patio. Nurse Joy standing at the side of the building while Jimmy was in the middle. No one else seemed to be here. I sighed internally, 'so much for getting lost in the crowd'. Chansey quickly made her way to Nurse Joy as Jimmy walk up to. For the first time I realize how small I am. He was about three feet taller than me. I forgotten how small Riolus are. Jimmy squatted down to meet face to face. He seems so happy...it pisses me off.

Jimmy- "Glad to see your finally well. I have been waiting this whole time for you to recover. I have decided to make you a part of my team. So what do you say? Ready for a fight Riolu?"

I put my fist in front of his face as I scream his ear off. "I say fuck you! Now leave me alone before I punch you in the face!" He just smile even more like an idiot as he took a few steps back.

Jimmy- "That's the spirit. Come on out Kai!"

He threw the Pokeball between us releasing an orange lizard with a flame in his tail. Ready for battle, his tail began to burn brighter, as was my anger.

Jimmy- "Kai, use ember."

I raise my hand in a desperate attempt to get the lizard's attention. "Hey! Wait a-", but it was too late he had already spit a small ball of fire towards me. I tried jumping to the left causing the attack to hit me in my side, sending me a few feet back. I manage to get up again cover in dirt and a burn mark in right rib. "I said wait you stupid lizard! Can't you see I don't want to battle?!"

Kai- "Sorry, but I'm just following my trainer's commands."

I had notice that I was growling at them out of pure anger. I glanced over towards Chansey for help, but she was distracted with Nurse Joy. I doubt they have been paying attention at all. 'Just a little bit longer'. I got drawn back to the fight as soon as I heard Jimmy giving his new command.

Jimmy- "Kai, use ember to get close and then use scratch attack."

I began to jump back as the lizard began its barrage of ember. Most pass by my sides to keep me from moving around, but a few manage to scratch my sides. I kept doing the only thing I could do, keep jumping back till I hit something rough. I press my paw against the surface of the...wall. I was pit against the wall with no way out. I stare at the small reptile as it slowly made his way over to me without stopping his barrage of fire balls. Every step my heart skipped a beat to my inevitable defeat. My eyes began to get blurry as I felt a few tears being absorb by my fur. My blood boiling of rage. I felt something cold and dreadful consume my heart. I embraced it, all the hatred I had in me towards my family and everyone else. 'I will make all of you pay'. I felt my body give in before I saw something dark rise up from the corner of my eyes.

POV- Chansey

I was trying my best to convince Nurse Joy to stop the fight, but she said it was against our policy not to interfere with trainers. I glanced towards the fight seeing Blake jumping back towards the wall as small fire balls were spat at him. 'Hang on just a bit longer'. I turn my attention back to Nurse Joy who seem in thought. "Well can't you do anything? He isn't that all. There must be a few strings you can pull. At least till he can defend himself."

Nurse Joy just stood there for a moment deep in thought before responding.

Nurse Joy- "I don't think we can do anything. We can try talking to Jimmy. To give that Riolu more time to rest, but if he doesn't accept then there is nothing we can do."

'Great'. All he needs is time for him to learn how to defend himself. "Thanks Nurse Joy. Surely he will listen to you. Just look at that poor thing. He can barely dodge those attacks." At that moment I realize everything went quiet. I turn to the battle fearing for the worst. Instead I was shock at what I saw. The Charmander had stop his attack and just stood there with his jaw open and wide eyes in disbelief, his trainer in the same gesture as him. They both were staring at the Riolu who was releasing something black out of his body. 'Is that aura?' Even Nurse Joy was speechless as we all saw his blue fur turn black and the black fur got a hint of dark red before our eyes. His expression became cold and hard, one of pure hatred. I just took off running towards the battle without thinking.

POV- Jimmy

I couldn't believe what I saw. A black Riolu standing before me. 'This is so amazing. Must be one of a kind, and soon I will be his trainer.' I felt so pumped about this match. I manage to regain my posture. "Kai, snap out of it." I waited as my orange lizard shook itself out of his daze, "Char!". I noticed the now black Riolu still standing there. 'Time to finish this'. "Kai, use scratch." I watched attentively as Kai ran up to the Riolu, leaping in the air to strike, when the Riolu quickly punch him in the stomach sending him back a few feet. Kai dragged itself up ready to fight, but his flame had weaken. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt anymore, but another chance like this may not present itself again. "Kai, do you think you can keep fighting?" The reptile got ready to attack once more. "That's the spirit." I glance at the black Riolu who was running straight at Kai. "Kai, prepare to counter." The reptile buried his feet partially in the ground, waiting. The black Riolu was getting closer, but jump over my charmander, ignoring him completely. His crimson eyes were focus on me. I tried running away, but my body just fell to the ground shaking in fear. A dark ball of energy build on his right palm. I felt my blood drain out of my body. I turn around, scrambling to my feet. Chansey was also coming my way with an egg in hand. I duck bending backwards till I felt my head connect with the hard ground. My head began throbbing from the pain as a clench my eyes shut. I open my eyes slightly to see something blurry fly over me follow by a loud crack noise. I roll over on my stomach to see the black Riolu laying on the ground unconscious cover in small white pieces of the egg's shell. 'How did things go so wrong?'. I drag myself to sit down on the ground when an orange lizard jump into my chest, rubbing his face into my shirt, "char..char...". I rubbed the back of his hand trying to calm him down, "It's okay Kai. I'm alright. Nothing is going to happen." I regretted my poor choice of words as he burst out in tears, getting my shirt wet from his tears. I got up as Nurse Joy join our group, holding Kai in my arms.

Nurse Joy- "oh boy. Wasn't that a surprise?"

'Surprise? Did she knew this?' "Nurse Joy, you knew this was going to happen?" A hint of anger in my voice. She just wave her hand in front me gesturing a no.

Nurse Joy- "Jimmy, you know that putting my patients in danger is out of the question. Of course not. I knew he was different, so I though a little battle might reveal what makes him different from the rest of his kind. I wasn't expecting him to change color much less use shadow ball."

I took a quick glance at the fainted Riolu, and was startle. The black smoke was coming out of his body again. I hadn't notice my body tense up till Nurse Joy wave her hand in my face. I just pointed towards the Riolu's body. His fur was returning back to normal at a slow steady pace.

Nurse Joy- "Interesting. Chansey, go heal our little friend over there, and do take a sample of his black fur before is completely gone. As for you, Jimmy, I think we shall call it a day. You're welcome to come tomorrow and visit."

Nurse Joy began leading me away. I couldn't help but stare at the Riolu as he was taken away. 'Tomorrow, we will win.'

POV- Blake

I awoke to a throbbing headache. I began rubbing my temples till I felt my fur cover in a sticky substance. I open my eyes to see my hand cover in blood. I burst out in panic, "What the fuck?! Blood!..." I groan in pain from the headache getting worse. I heard a voice, "you shouldn't scream, we are in a hospital after all." I turn to see Chansey in a chair next to the door. I probably woke her up with my scream seeing as she was cover in drool. "Well pardon me, but I'm more worry about the blood coming out of my head." She got up, wiping the drool off her mouth. She began checking my head, sliding her head around my fur.

Chansey- She let out a sigh before speaking. "Well you open up your wounds. And after it took Nurse Joy an hour putting them up with the state I left you in. I guess you will just have to let it be like that, is almost heal anyways."

I just stare at her in confusion. "The state you left me in? What are you talking about?" She appear a bit worried now, it showing in her cracking voice. "Please tell me I did not give you amnesia. Nurse Joy will kill me for hurting our patients. I probably should have thrown the egg bomb somewhere else than your head." I sigh internally, 'you need to explain yourself better.' I sat up on the bed, scooting back for my back to be against the pillows a bit. "Look. I have no idea what you're saying. The last thing I remember is that charmander having me pin against the wall. After that, everything is a blank. So what exactly happen after that?" Chansey went to get the chair and set it next to the bed, taking a seat. She just sat there thinking for a moment, 'this is gonna take a while.' She clear her throat to begin talking, "well I was trying to convince Nurse Joy to step in when we heard everything get quiet. I fear you had been captured, but when we look Jimmy and Kai were in a state of shock. Before all our eyes you were realising this black aura smoke thing, and it turn your blue fur black as night. I immediately took of running on instinct towards you. Even your original black fur got a hint of dark red, and your expression grew cold. I tried to order Jimmy to run away, but I was too far away to be heard. Instead he sent Kai to attack which you easily push back with a punch to his stomach. It was like you had lost your soul, no instincts would make a Pokemon act like you did. You were focus on Jimmy for some reason, and began chasing him, completely ignoring Kai. By the time I got there you were about to strike Jimmy with a shadow ball, so I threw an egg bomb at you. That's how you wound up here in this state." I took a deep breath trying to take everything in. Some things made no sense. I look at Chansey waiting for more, but that was it. I stared at my body for a minute, it was still the same blue as always. "Chansey, you're messing with me right? Look if I got capture than there is nothing I can do, but that doesn't mean you have to lie to me. We both know that I don't know any moves. Plus my fur is still the way I remember it. What you say about my fur changing color sounds impossible..." 'Then again, I was human once.' Chansey put a small bag containing black fur in it. I stared at its context for a while, questioning its meaning. She patted me in my arm regaining my attention.

Chansey- "That's your black fur. Nurse Joy had me take some to run some tests on it. The tests should be done by tomorrow. As for you being able to use shadow ball is...well unheard of. No Riolu should be able to do that move. We believe it has something to do with that change you went through. We check and recheck your other tests and there is no sign of you knowing any moves at all."

I wasn't sure if it was the pain or all this information, but my headache was getting worse. Still I had to know. "Chansey, what off Jimmy? Will he finally leave me alone?" She got startle by the question as her eyes widen a bit before returning to normal. "Well, I doubt Jimmy would give up that easily. However Nurse Joy wants all of us to meet to discuss about that. I guess I will translate for you since you can't communicate with humans yet." Now I was startle. "You can speak English?" She began giggling to herself. "I have been since the first day we met. I have to in case of emergencies where Nurse Joy isn't available. Or in this case to translate." I felt a bit of irritation at her statement. I spoke as calm as I could, "then why didn't you talk to Jimmy himself about letting me go?"

Chansey- "Right. Sorry about that. I guess I forgot. I rarely talk to humans other than Nurse Joy, so it totally slipped my mind."

I'm starting to worry being around her. First she forgets things, and then she knocks me out. "Well thanks for the information, but I need some time to process all this if you don't mind."

She got up returning the chair back to where it was before heading out, saying her farewells. I just lay there in bed thinking about what happened, and what is to come tomorrow. 'I hope he doesn't try capturing me again." As soon as I thought that I heard another voice rang, one cold and without heart say, "don't worry. Next time he is dead." I shot up out of bed looking around, a chill running up my body, but there was no one there and the door was close. I was alone in the room. That voice sounded like... Mine.


End file.
